


santa baby

by kingofsoftstyle



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, but no porn sorry, dancing in underwear, i know it sounds like porn, sad thats not a tag, singing in the shower :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofsoftstyle/pseuds/kingofsoftstyle
Summary: kota awakes to a pleasant surprise.





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!! i'm feeling a little down so i thought i'd try and get myself into the christmas mood. please comment more ideas for pairings and stories for me to write if you enjoy this! this was inspired by the GL backstage comment after the last njpw show of the year.

Kota awoke gently, slowly. The first thing he saw was a cat, Kenny's cat, sleeping next to his head in the small beam of sunlight that entered the room from the window. He saw the blinds blowing softly, the open window bringing in a small breeze that chilled the room. He could hear birds singing and kids playing outside. But it wasn't these things that woke him up, it was the noise from the bathroom. The shower was running and from it, he could hear Kenny singing. Very loud.

Kenny wasn't...bad...he was definitely better at singing then Kota was, but he was far from good. Kota couldn't understand 100% of what he was singing, but he could tell it was an American Christmas song.

" _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_ ," Kota sat up a little to try and hear more of the song, " _Think of all, the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I, haven't kissed!_ " 

Kota laughed, he hadn't heard this song before. Kenny had been playing Christmas music non-stop around the apartment for the past week. Sometimes a certain song would especially peak his interest and he would start singing it, maybe even forcing Kota to dance with him. Kota couldn't complain though, it was their first Christmas together in a while, he would take western Christmas music and Kenny's off-key singing over no Kenny at all. 

Kota sat up fully when he heard the shower turn off. Kenny kept humming as he walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. 

"Nice singing."

Kenny jumped and let out a hearty laugh, "You liked that one? It's a classic."

"I'm sure you did the song justice," Kota swung his legs over the side of the bed and started making his way into the bathroom to let Kenny change in peace. He went about his morning routine, brushing his teeth, moisturizing his face, enjoying the easy domestic atmosphere in the room. He was in the middle of washing the remaining moisturizer off his face when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He moved the towel from his face to see Kenny resting his head on his shoulder, staring at him with a small smile on his face.

Kota dropped the towel, "What?"

"Nothing," Kenny sighed and tilted his head into the crook of Kota's neck. With great struggle, Kota managed to maneuver his body around so they were facing each other. Kota's hips resting against the sink, Kenny's hands resting around Kota's waist. Kota pushed Kenny's shoulders back to look at him, he was just in a pair of boxers and some silly Christmas shirt he had insisted on buying, "It took you five minutes to put on a shirt and underwear?"

"Yeah, you distracted me. Why, don't like the view?"

"No, the view is fine. I distracted you?"

"Yeah, you're so focused doing your little skin care stuff, its adorable."

Kota rolled his eyes, "Your singing is adorable."

" _Adorable_? I will have you know I am a fantastic singer!"

Kota nodded and smiled bigger, "Keep singing the song you were singing in the shower."

"Oh gladly," Kenny released his grip around Kota's waist and spun around the small bathroom, " _Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good girl,"_ He reached forward and grabbed Kota's hand, pulling them both out of the bathroom, " _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._ "

Kota laughed loudly as Kenny spun them around the bedroom in an uncoordinated ballroom dance, "You're a really good dancer too."

"What can I say, I'm a man of many talents Bu-san," Kenny pulled Kota closer, continuing their dance, " _Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight,"_ Kenny ended the verse by spinning Kota and pulling him back so they were facing each other.

Kenny smiled, "You should come to Canada with me. For Christmas."

"Huh?" Kota said dumbly.

Kenny's smiled faltered a bit, "Yeah. I'm leaving for Canada in a few weeks, you can come if you want."

"Come to Canada? For Christmas?"

Kenny rolled his eyes like he was annoyed (he's not), "Yes, Ibutan. I'd have to ask my mother but I'm sure she'd love to have you. It might be a little awkward for you but I think you might really enjoy it. Snow, children running around, huge Christmas tree. Actual Christmas dinner, not KFC."

"I don't mind KFC..."

Kenny brought his arms tighter around his partner, "I won't be mad if you say no, but promise me you'll think about it?"

Kota placed a light kiss on Kenny's nose, "I promise I'll think about it."

Kenny smiled and kissed Kota's nose in response, "Good, now where were we..." 


End file.
